Mujer Precavida vale por Dos
by EnterradoR
Summary: Videl sabe que tiene al mejor novio del mundo. Pero, irónicamente, aquello también puede traerle algunos problemas...


_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy ahora con un Godel de humor que espero les guste. Quiero dedicárselo especialmente a Majo24 por infinitas razones que no terminaría nunca de nombrar. Te adoro demasiado Maria José :3 Y también quiero dedicárselo a mi estimadísima amiga SviMarcy. Espero que no me mates por este fic puesto que va con todo mi cariño, en serio ;D Aunque si después quieres venganza la aceptaré gustoso xD

Al resto espero que lo disfruten. Yo por lo menos disfruté mucho escribiéndolo :P

* * *

 _ **Mujer precavida vale por Dos**_

* * *

Las clases por fin habían terminado después de una agotadora jornada. Y en el campus de la célebre «Orange Star High School», específicamente en el jardín principal, solían reunirse los estudiantes para conversar en forma amena antes de emprender el rumbo a sus casas. Los vetustos cerezos allí presentes los cobijaban del sol o de la lluvia, dependiendo de los caprichos del cambiante clima. De hecho, habían árboles tan grandes que cubrían malvadamente a los pequeños, de modo que los últimos extendían sus ramas lo más posible, como si pretendieran limosnas de sol. Por fortuna, dependiendo de la posición del astro rey durante el transcurso el día, los más pequeños también recibían sus cuotas de alimento solar.

Precisamente en un banquillo, cobijadas bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles más grandes, estaban tres chicas conversando en forma alegre. Videl e Iresa le estaban dando la bienvenida a una de las alumnas transferidas desde «Apple Star High School», que recientemente se había integrado al curso de los siempre afables Gohan, Videl, Iresa y Sharpner. La nueva estudiante, llamada Marcy, era muy simpática, pero quizás más lujuriosa de la cuenta. Seguramente le venía por genética, pues era hermana de una famosa idol llamada Kokoa.

Después de una semana de conocerla, Videl hizo buenas migas con ella, pero había algo en Marcy que no le terminaba de gustar: su coquetería. Lo hiciera a propósito o en forma natural, tal cualidad era la única que le desagradaba. Marcy, de algún modo que no podía evitar, parecía lanzar miradas llenas de deseo hacia Gohan. Podía ver brillos soterrados de libido cada vez que miraba a su novio. ¡Estaba segura de ello!

Y así, de repente, entre los distintos temas de conversación estudiantil, Marcy hizo que el ausente novio de Videl saltara a la palestra.

—¿A qué hora llegará Gohan?— Hecha la pregunta, sorbió un poco del jugo empaquetado que tenía en su diestra.

—En una hora más, cuando termine su partido de béisbol— apuntó la novia del susodicho, sin mirarla.

—Oye, por cierto Videl, que suerte tienes.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — esta vez si volteó a verla, desplegando curiosidad en la profundidad de sus zafiros. E Iresa hizo exactamente lo mismo que su gran amiga.

—Por lo buen novio que es Gohan; es tan atento, considerado y te trata tan bien. Te demuestra todos los días cuanto te ama. Me encantaría tener un novio como él— Marcy desbordó admiración a través de cada reflejo brillante que emitieron sus ojos.

Videl la observó ocultándose tras sus largas pestañas, intentando disimular la sorpresa que la había poseído. Algo había en esa chica que lograba encender las alarmas de su alma...

Sin poner en duda los estruendosos avisos que prodigaba su instinto, decide dar rápidamente la mejor respuesta de todas: — No sabes lo que dices... como amigo es un diez, ¡pero como pareja es horrible! Si te contará todas las cosas que tengo que soportarle. Debe ser el peor novio del mundo.

La chica nueva abrió sus ojos muy sorprendida con la desconcertante información recibida. Pero los ojos de la única rubia allí presente se abrieron incluso más.

—¿Videl?— Iresa preguntó su nombre, pues no supo reconocer si quien tenía al lado era su amiga realmente.

Ella no respondió, simplemente camufló de la mejor manera posible un pequeño codazo que le dio a la blonda. La novata no se percató de tal gesto.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Marcy sin poder creerlo— ¿Tan malo es cómo novio? — iteró, buscando la confirmación de que lo inverosímil si era posible.

—Así es— confirmó inmediatamente; y sin pensarlo ni dudarlo se encargaría de agregar más cizaña contra Gohan —. Aunque aquí lo veas atento, en privado es el hombre más desatento y descortés que puedas conocer. ¡Es un canalla terrible!

La chica nueva, por la sorpresa que la azotó, abrió todavía más sus ojos. No podía asimilar que Gohan fuera tan malo como novio. Como amigo parecía ser excelente, pero algunas personas se transformaban en pareja. Y por lo que estaba diciendo Videl, él parecía ser una de esas personas.

—Vaya, no pensé que Gohan pudiera cambiar tanto como novio— habló después de hacer un gran esfuerzo para anular el asombro y poder verbalizar sus pensamientos.

—Y lo que te he contado no es nada todavía: como si no fuera suficiente, también es muy mal perdedor. Cuando jugamos ajedrez y le gano se pone rojo de furia, ¡y no me habla durante horas! Tiene muy mal perder.

Mientras Marcy era castigada por cada palabra, Iresa tuvo que morderse por dentro para no explotar en carcajadas. Gohan era un ángel en la Tierra, pero ya había comprendido la razón de por qué Videl decía esas cosas que faltaban completamente a la verdad.

—¡Y cuando su equipo de fútbol pierde es peor todavía! Anda con cara de Shrek todo el día. No soporta que su equipo pierda.

La nueva dibujó la penúltima vocal con sus labios inevitablemente. — ¿Le gusta el fútbol? No sabía eso — hecho este comentario, volvió a formar un anillo con su boca.

—Así es, y además presume que su equipo es el mejor cuando en realidad es el peor de todos— tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para no reírse ahí mismo por todas las mentiras que estaba inventando, pero tenía que ahuyentar a esa presunta «caza-hombres» a toda costa—. De hecho prefiere el fútbol antes que a mí —simuló, sin vergüenza alguna, un suspiro lleno de tristeza—. Los sábados o domingos me deja sola para ver sus partidos con sus amigotes y llenarse la barriga de cerveza. ¡Me deja botada para ver partidos!

Marcy se tomó el cabello y comenzó a juguetear con él nerviosamente entre sus dedos. No podía creer toda la información que estaba recibiendo de golpe y porrazo. Ni en sus peores pesadillas pensó que Gohan se pudiera comportar de una forma tan poco caballerosa.

—Vaya, nunca me imaginé que él fuera así— atinó a comentar tras unos cuantos segundos.

—Es como si tuviera una doble personalidad: una como amigo y otra como novio. ¿Cierto Iresa?— buscó hábilmente el apoyo de su mejor amiga.

La rubia parecía estar sumergida en un sueño de risa cuando Videl le habló, porque tardó en reaccionar. Pero finalmente, y sin vacilaciones de por medio, apoya a su amiga con toda seguridad: —Así es.

—Más encima —continuó Videl como poseída— es adicto al porno y quiere que le haga todo lo que ve en los videos que mira.

—Hum... bueno, eso no es tan malo... de hecho es hasta _ricolino_... — una sonrisa llena de lujuria nació en el pícaro rostro de Marcy.

Videl pudo notar claramente como ella había puesto cara de golosa... ¡y cuanta rabia le dio aquello! Más rabia que a una serpiente que le nacen piernas (o en un futuro, más rabia que un Barry sin Videl).

El alma de la guerrera ardió en fulgurantes llamas de celos. ¿Quizás se había equivocado en mencionar lo del porno como un defecto? Por lo visto, pareciera que sí... Pero inmediatamente se encargaría de arreglar ese problema. Ya le diría algo más que la desalentara completamente de poner un solo ojo en su amado.

—Pero lo peor de todo es que es drogadicto. Te cuento que los fines de semana fuma mucha marihuana para inspirarse y así escribir unas cosas que llama fanfictions. Dice que así le quedan mejor y más graciosos. ¡Está loco de remate!

Marcy seguía totalmente absorta con todos los comentarios de Videl. Sus ojos querían expandirse más allá de las cejas y estaban realizando un gran esfuerzo por lograrlo. Entretanto, Iresa tuvo que morderse los labios y apretarlos fuertemente para no estallar en resonantes risotadas.

—¡Y tan sanito que se veía Gohan! Ya veo que las apariencias engañan... — comentó sabiamente Marcy.

Tanto Videl como Iresa tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no echar a perder todo lo antes dicho. Estaban a punto de carcajearse como dementes que nunca habían reído antes.

La heroína de ciudad Satán, para desalentarla todavía más, incluso pensó la maldad de decirle que Gohan tenía el pene pequeño, pero no quería dejar tan mal a su hombre pues en realidad era todo lo contrario. De hecho, Videl estaba segura que si Marcy supiera el verdadero «orgullo» del que disponía Gohan, trataría de quitárselo enseguida.

—Para que veas que no todo lo que brilla es oro. A mí me encantaría que Gohan fuera distinto, pero es lo que me brindó la vida como novio.

—¿Y por qué sigues con él si es tan malo?— le llamó la curiosidad tal hecho.

—Porque soy ingenua y quiero cambiarlo, sé que tiene un buen corazón después de todo. Pero me costará mucho trabajo quitar sus malas costumbres— fingió un suspirar lleno de agotamiento y frustración.

—Ah —exhaló comprensión a través de un prolongado suspiro—, pobrecita. Yo no tengo paciencia para cambiar a nadie, pero te deseo mucha suerte con tu propósito... ¡Mucho éxito, Videl!

Y de esta manera, siguieron hablando por un largo rato hasta que Marcy dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y terminó despidiéndose amablemente. Cuando la novata partió, las amigas confidentes hicieron estallar las risas que antes tuvieron que reprimir a toda costa.

—Al principio —comenzó Iresa— no entendí por qué le dijiste todo eso de Gohan. Pero definitivamente me sorprendes Videl, nunca pensé que tuvieras ese tremendo nivel de astucia. ¡Hasta a mí me asombraste! Y créeme que yo no me asombro con cualquier cosa — la felicitó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Marcy me cae bien, pero hay algo en ella que no me termina de gustar, así que mejor prevenir que curar —chocó su puño derecho contra la palma del izquierdo— ¡Por cuidar a mi hombre hago lo que sea! ¡No quiero más Angelas rondando!

—Y yo que pensaba que eras más lerda que yo. Pero eres hasta más astuta — bromeó Iresa mirando a su amiga con orgullo.

—Hay que ser sagaz en esta vida; ya he aprendido que cuando tienes un novio maravilloso no hay que andar presumiendo sus virtudes a cualquier «amiga». Si no es una amiga de total confianza puede resultar peligroso. De hecho, lo mejor es contar que tu novio es un maldito canalla.

—Ahora lo sé amiga y te felicito. Tú si sabes cuidar a tu hombre.

—Mujer precavida vale por dos— muy contenta y destellando complicidad, le guiñó un ojo a la rubia.

Y así, siguieron hablando felices de la vida después de librarse de la lujuriosa y libidinosa Marcy.

* * *

 _Fin de la Transmisión_

* * *

 _Notas Finales: Marcy no me mates por favor xD_


End file.
